onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Capone Bege
| affiliation = Firetank Pirates ; Ally of the Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = | jva = Naoki Tatsuta | Funi eva = Kyle Hebert | age = 40 (debut) 42 (after timeskip) | birth = January 17th | height = 166 cm (5'5") (debut) | bounty = 300,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 24202b | dftextcolor = b0b3b5 | dfname = Shiro Shiro no Mi | dfename = Castle-Castle Fruit | dfmeaning = Castle | dftype = Paramecia }} Capone "Gang" Bege is a mafia don-like pirate who hails from West Blue. He is the captain of the Firetank Pirates and also one of twelve pirates who are referred to as "The Worst Generation" (formerly known as "The Eleven Supernovas" ). Currently, he and his crew are working under the Big Mom Pirates. Sometime during the timeskip, his bounty increased from 138,000,000 to 300,000,000. Appearance Bege is a short man with a stocky build whose appearance is somewhat similar to that of a Mafia boss. He sports an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle befitting that of a crime don. His facial features have a very stern look to them further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. He also has five o'clock stubble on his upper lip. He wears a black-and-white pinstriped attire, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit (making it look like a cravat). Like Crocodile, Bege wears very expensive golden rings with precious stones mounted on them, but because Bege has two hands, all his fingers (including the thumbs) have them. As for his personal effects, he has a pirate captain's coat with red and gold trimming and a western style cowboy hat, both of which he only seems to wear for traveling purposes. He has been seen smoking a cigar. As a child, he had curlier hair and a shorter and rounder head. He wore a shirt and tie. He was also depicted as playing with guns, knives, and a fortress made of blocks, referencing his Devil Fruit abilities. After the timeskip, he has a thick goatee and a darker hat. During the Zou Arc, he sported a pair of sunglasses resembling those worn by Pekoms. Gallery Personality Bege is a man of gentlemanly behavior and mannerisms. He is appalled by things like bad table manners and rudeness. He usually maintains a reserved and calm demeanor almost to the point of being cultured and sophisticated. However, he can be very impatient and ill-tempered and is not at all above injuring others, even his own crew, should they provoke his ire even the slightest as shown when he struck a crewmember with a fork without so much as an apology. For so long as he is not agitated, he appears to be a pirate who prefers to avoid making a scene whenever as possible in order to not confront enemies that he might view as troublesome, such as Admiral Kizaru and the Mink Tribe. However, when he does engage in battle, he tends to just walk into danger on his own, since he can easily summon numerous subordinates at any time and place to fight on his behalf. It also seems to be for this reason that he appears to view his crew as somewhat expendable, made apparent by the fact he did not seemed bothered about smoking them out despite their protests. Bege appears to be very cunning and pragmatic, not being above taking hostages, bluffing or shooting people in the back in order to accomplish his goals. He also has a low opinion on emotions and feelings, which he thinks turn people into cowards. As such, he ends up being intolerant of people who put their personal feelings on the way of missions, viewing them as pathetic and useless. Capone also seems to show a boastful side, where he brags to the Strawhats that he is also one of the Worst Generation of pirates like Luffy. After the timeskip, he and his crew became subordinates of the Big Mom Pirates. He is shown to carry missions seriously, and is willing to shoot down any hindrance that might compromise said missions. He is shown to be ruthless even toward his own allies, as he was willing to shoot Pekoms, a senior member of the Big Mom Pirates, for offering to let the Straw Hats go as a reward for saving his people, something Bege saw as weakness making him undeserving of serving the crew. Relationships Crew Bege's men generally address him as "Father" similarly to the way that Mafia members address their high ranking leader as "Godfather". In return, he sees his crew mates as somewhat expendable, as he stabbed one with a fork for telling him "No", and continued to smoke heavily despite his subordinates being inside him. Straw Hat Pirates Bege despises Luffy and his crew for the trouble they caused him on the Sabaody Archipelago. He swore to make them pay for getting in his way when they meet again in the New World. During the Zou Arc, he took part in the mission to capture Caesar and bring Sanji to Big Mom's tea party for him to be married. He ruthlessly executed his mission, despite Pekoms' differing opinions, and chained up the Straw Hats in his own body. Big Mom Pirates Bege is a subordinate of the Big Mom Pirates, as he was on her ship that was chasing the Thousand Sunny. He will carry out her orders to the letter, and even eliminate members of the Big Mom Pirates who prevent the order from being executed to the fullest. Pekoms Despite being allies, Bege had no problem in shooting Pekoms in the back for being willing to fail his mission due to his own personal feelings, something that Bege thought as pathetic coming from an infamous pirate such as Pekoms. Abilities and Powers Bege uses tactics and trickery, rather than direct physical combat, in battle. He is a master of bluffing, as he was able to trick Caesar Clown into surrendering himself with false death threats. His main strategy is to use his Devil Fruit abilities to launch ambushes and surprise attacks, which allowed him to swiftly defeat an unsuspecting Pekoms. Devil Fruit Bege ate the Shiro Shiro no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to maintain a fortress inside his body. He can house a massive force of subordinates within his body, as well as horses and cannons. He manifests these objects outside his body by first manifesting ports and drawbridges on his person through which his "troops" could come out. His insides also appear to that of a literal fortress, featuring stone brick rooms as well as drawbridges that can open and close, again putting into question whether Bege creates them at will or that his body truly does function like a fortress and has people run around his body at all times. When the objects and people within him reach a certain distance away from his body, shown by a pinkish layer of an unknown aura centered on Bege's location, they revert to full size, resulting in large cannon volleys and cavalry seemingly popping out of nowhere from one man. Weapons Bege has a spear made of Seastone which he had one of his subordinates use in order to restrain Caesar Clown. History Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Like the other Supernovas, he entered the Sabaody Archipelago after having traversed one of the Grand Line's seven initial paths. He entered a restaurant and ate while watching Jewelry Bonney's gluttony, disgusted by her lack of manners. He then witnessed Roronoa Zoro walking in the path of a World Noble, nearly causing the call for an Admiral to the archipelago, if not for the intervention of Bonney. He also noted that even if the Straw Hat Pirates were as crazy as rumors would have it, Zoro was truly insane for drawing his blade against a World Noble. He then read the latest news that Portgas D. Ace, Whitebeard's second division commander was to be executed in public, much to his shock as most other Supernovas did. When he heard how Luffy attacked a World Noble, he ordered his crew to set sail for Fishman Island immediately, saying he did not wish to deal with a Marine Admiral. However, he was later surrounded by a horde of Marine soldiers all by himself, but he calmly told them that they have already lost in sheer military force, backing it up by calling forth what was essentially a small army from his body, as well as firing small cannons (which expanded into regular sized cannonballs). Marineford Arc He watched Ace's execution, which was being broadcasted at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. When people started to wonder if Whitebeard truly sold out his allies after the broadcast was cut off, Bege remarked that Whitebeard did not become a legend by doing such things. Post-War Arc After the war ended, he commented that, in an instant, Whitebeard's territorial waters were transformed into a sea of blood, implying that his territories lost their protection and it was only a matter of time before chaos ensues. Later, while in the New World, he was eating in his ship when it was apparently drawn toward an incredibly large, black object in the sky above him. As the ship shook violently, Bege complained to his crew to steer better. He and his crew screamed out in terror, but could do nothing as they drew nearer to the object. Timeskip At some point, Bege and his crew became subordinates of the Yonko Big Mom. Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc Bege and his crew accompanied the Big Mom Pirates while they chased the Thousand Sunny in the pursuit of Caesar Clown. Much to his and the Big Mom Pirates' shock, the Thousand Sunny group was able to fight back and escape their clutches. After the downfall of the Donquixote Pirates, Bege acknowledged Doflamingo's defeat and stated his intention to capture Caesar. Zou Arc Bege and Pekoms arrived on Zou eight days later with the intention of capturing Caesar and bringing Sanji to Big Mom's tea party. However, when Pekoms discovered that his homeland had been destroyed and the Straw Hats had saved it, he agreed to spare the Straw Hats in gratitude. However, Bege got annoyed that Pekoms was letting his emotions overrule their mission and used his Devil Fruit powers to shoot the mink in the back. Bege sent his men out of his body and they captured Sanji's group and Caesar. He took the chained pirates inside his body and gave them an invitation to Big Mom's wedding tea party. In it, her 35th daughter, Purin, would marry Sanji, the third son of the Vinsmoke Family. Sanji fell into great shock with his cigarette falling out of his mouth as his jaw dropped. Sanji's lit cigarette ignited Bege's castle floor, alarming Bege. In a huff, Bege immediately stomped out the flames, yelling at Sanji for starting a fire in his castle. Sanji then questioned Bege about the arranged marriage and attempted to decline the invitation. Bege, not taking "no" for an answer, demonstrated that resistance was futile, showing that he can control everything in his body. Once Bege and Vito implied that they knew a secret concerning Sanji, he decided to be compliant with Big Mom's invitation. After allowing Sanji to write a note for the other Straw Hats, Bege was taken by surprise when Sanji threw Nami, Chopper, and Brook out of Bege's body. Sanji then held Caesar at gunpoint to prevent Bege's crew from going after his comrades. Noticing Nekomamushi standing behind him, Bege fled with Sanji and Caesar in tow. Major Battles *Firetank Pirates vs. Marines Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Py Berry Match Support Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle Trivia *He is named after the real life 1920's gangster, Alphonse "Al" Capone. His inspiration is both from Al Capone as well as the English privateer, William le Sauvage. He also shares his birthday with Al Capone, with them both being born on January 17. *He is the only Supernova from the West Blue, the only one to not be voted one of the most popular characters in the 4th Poll of One Piece, and one of the two (along with X Drake) whose birthday was not revealed in SBS Volume 60 (it was revealed later on in SBS Volume 64). *He is the shortest Supernova with a height of 166 cm (5'5") prior to the timeskip. In chapter 812, he is shown to now be slightly taller than Sanji, who stands 180 cm (5'11") tall''.'' *When Capone Bege explains the circumstances of Big Mom's invitation to Sanji, he essentially presents Sanji with an offer he can't refuse. Given Bege's Mafia-like attributes, it could be an intentional homage to the methodology of the Mafia boss Don Corleone in The Godfather, who would coerce people to do his bidding with grave consequences if they chose to disobey him, and is famous for the line, "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse." References External Links *Al Capone - Wikipedia article on the real life mobster Capone Bege is named after. Site Navigation ca:Capone Bege de:Capone Bege fr:Capone Bege it:Capone Bege ru:Капоне Бэг Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Pirate Captains Category:Firetank Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:West Blue Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists